Kiba's Kink
by B-Rated
Summary: Kiba is bored... bad news for Kankuro... or is it?


I own nothing.

Summary: Kiba is bored... bad news for Kankuro... or is it?

Another random story by yours truly.

ENJOY!

* * *

Kiba walked towards the couch with a wicked grin. Without saying anything he plopped himself into Kankuro's lap.

Kankuro's eyebrow rose. Kiba did this sort of thing often but there was something strange working in the nin's mind. He could sense it. "What's up?" he asked casually.

"I'm bored," Kiba sighed.

"So go play fetch with your dog or something," Kankuro offered. He really didn't like being Kiba's play thing. The sex was amazing, don't get him wrong. He loved hate sex, break up sex, make up sex, love sex, and the whole lot but when it was because Kiba was bored it took on a whole new meaning. Kiba used those times for experimenting.

Now, they had been together long enough to know what the other liked and didn't like, what got them going and what hit the breaks, what turned them on and what turned them off but Kiba always liked to push his boundaries.

"I already did and now Akamaru's tired," he stated.

The white dog lifted its head and tilted it to the side as if to say this was news to him.

"I want to play with you," Kiba smiled.

Kankuro sighed, "what do you have in mind?"

Kiba's smirk grew and he produced what he had been holding behind his back.

Kankuro's eyes went wide, "oh, hell no."

"They're for me not for you," Kiba stated.

"No," Kankuro shook his head.

"Please," Kiba pleaded.

"If you like that sort of thing then why don't you like it when I use chakra strings?" he asked.

"Because you always let me go before anything really happens," Kiba whined.

"Fine…" Kankuro held out his hand to accept the object.

Kiba grinned and placed the handcuffs in Kankuro's fist. Kankuro nodded his head towards the bedroom and Kiba stood to start making way there.

Kankuro looked down at Akamaru and shrugged, "what are we gonna do with him?"

Akamaru whined and buried his face in his paws as Kankuro shut the bedroom door behind him.

Kiba shed his shirt and laid down on the bed expectantly. Kankuro removed his own top and sighed climbing on top of Kiba. "Now or later?" he asked with an unamused expression.

"Now," Kiba smiled and lifted his hands above his head.

"Okay…" Kankuro locked Kiba's wrists to the headboard.

Kiba pushed his head up to bring his lips to Kankuro's. Kankuro kissed him back without a second thought and pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth. The kiss became rough and sloppy as Kankuro held the side of Kiba's face. Deeper and deeper Kankuro's tongue moved into Kiba's mouth until he was at the back of his throat. Kiba swallowed expertly while his own muscle moved against his lover's.

The hand on his face dropped down to his neck then lower to his chest. Kiba began desperately pushing his body up for better contact but Kankuro continued moving away.

Kiba pulled at his restraints and whimpered against Kankuro's lips.

Kankuro pulled away completely with a smile, "want free already?"

"No," Kiba said proudly.

"Alright," Kankuro kissed down Kiba's chin to the front of his neck. His hands were stationed just above his hips as he marked Kiba's collar bone.

Kiba's head tilted back with a small moan and Kankuro continued lower. His hands slid down Kiba's hips then further down his thighs while he continued sucking and nibbling on one soul spot in the center of his chest.

Kiba's breathing became rugged as he pulled at his restraints with long moans. His legs were twisting and toes curling.

"You like this?" Kankuro asked half surprised. He expected Kiba to being demanding his release right now.

Kiba groaned and rung his hands around the headboard bar he was trapped to. Kankuro's hands were beginning to move lower.

"You got a bit of a kink, Inuzuka?" Kankuro smirked resting his chin on Kiba's chest.

Kiba lifted his head and craned his neck to look down at him. "I'm just horny," he smiled.

Kankuro's hands found Kiba's erection through his pants, "uh-huh. You sure are."

Kiba groaned and fell back to the bed. Kankuro lifted himself up to bring his lips to Kiba's.

The kiss was rough and demanding. Kankuro's hands opened Kiba's pants and began pulling them away. The dog-nin moaned his gratitude. Kankuro left his lover's lips and showed attention to his body.

Kankuro loved Kiba's body. It was so responsive to the lightest of touches. Kiba would get goose bumps from mere puffs of breath against his ear. He would shiver from light touches. It took the right movement in the right places. Kiba was much like his puppet.

Kankuro sat back onto his knees to take in the sight properly. Kiba looked good completely helpless. He looked good as every muscle rippled and he struggled to get free. He looked good panting and pleading. Then again Kiba always looked good.

The puppet master smirked. He slowly let his hands move up Kiba's thighs as he leaned down to kiss at his stomach. Kiba groaned, his back arched allowing momentum to travel through his back so his hips could roll.

Kankuro looked up at him with a smile and pushed his hips down against the mattress. He moved lower, soaking up very whimper and whine.

Kiba was not a very patient man. What he wanted he wanted now. He was the same type of lover. Kankuro knew this, so he took his time.

He slowly took the head of Kiba's erection into his mouth. He moved his tongue in lazy circles around the slit. Kankuro took his sweet time and there was nothing Kiba could do about it.

Kiba's fingers tightened around the bar, twisting and gripping. He threw his head back and desperately tried to buck his hips with no reword. "Kankuro," he groaned, "please!"

Kankuro couldn't help his grin. He did so love to hear Kiba beg… He pulled away and sat up onto his knees again. "How many times, Kiba?" He asked more to himself as he reached for his pants. He made quick work of them and moved to lay over Kiba again. His fingers played in the messy locks, pushing them from the Inazuka's sweaty face. "How many times have I made you beg?"

Kiba looked up at him, panting hard, "thirty-two."

"Hm?" Kankuro hummed in question.

"Thirty-two times… and I remember each one," he smiled.

Kankuro smiled back, he sank to place light kisses to Kiba's jaw and neck, "two thousand, five hundred, sixty-two."

"Huh?" Kiba asked.

"It's how many times I've kissed you… and I remember every one," Kankuro resurfaced to bring his lips to Kiba's. The kiss was reciprocated passionately. Pulling away in a sigh he smiled, "sixty-three."

"Sixty-four," Kiba smiled and leaned up to bring his lips to Kankuro's. His tongue moved at the crease in his lover's lips. He caught the taste of a tongue he knew all too well and opened his mouth further to let it in. He relaxed back against the bed, Kankuro moved with him to keep the kiss from ending.

He lowered his body to fit snugly over Kiba's. The Inazuka moaned and moved his hips up against the other. Kankuro groaned and pushed back. His hands held Kiba's sides, moving up and down as their hips fell into a steady rhythm.

Kiba let out a shaky gasp, his head falling back away from Kankuro, leaving him his chin and throat. Kankuro kissed them in a trail to the nin's collar bone. His hands sank to Kiba's thighs, asking him to wrap them around him. Kiba obeyed. Kankuro held his hips and pushed into his lover's body.

Kiba moaned and arched his back. Kankuro sighed, feeling him relax in the next second and started his slow and calm thrusts. Kiba moaned and his fingers wound around the bar again. He moved his hips back against Kankuro.

Feeling need growing stronger his hands rung tighter, his moans got louder, his back arching higher to gain more momentum for his hips to move harder. He whined, "faster…"

Kankuro obeyed without a second thought. His hands slid up Kiba's body to curl under his shoulders. He pulled on the tan shoulders while thrusting his hips up with increasing speed.

All Kiba could feel anymore was the body over his, inside his. All he could feel was the warm breath on his neck. He had lost all other awareness. All that mattered was Kankuro. All that mattered was that he didn't stop.

Kankuro's hands left the Inazuka's shoulders. He pushed himself up, one hand rested on the headboard to keep himself steady while the other reached for Kiba's thigh. He pulled it away from his waist and towards his shoulder. His hips ramming hard into Kiba's.

Kiba moaned and arched his back to keep the position. Kankuro pushed deeper. Kiba escaped into screaming ecstasy. His body pulsed and convulsed all on it's own. All he could see was sparks of white heat.

Kankuro soon joined him in euphoria. Seconds of rough and heavy breathing followed as bodies cooled. Kankuro laid Kiba back down before collapsing beside him. They stared into the ceiling coming down from their high, smiles firmly in place.

Kankuro sighed and looked over at his lover, who was now on his way to sleep. "Where are the keys?"

Kiba shrugged, "good question."

Kankuro groaned and rolled out of bed, "I'll find a kunai…"

"I'll stay here…" Kiba yawned.

Kankuro snorted, found a pair of pants and left the room, "you and your fucking kink…"

"Our kink!" Kiba corrected before the door shut.


End file.
